


Art for "Little Star"

by Gryph



Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978)
Genre: Community: smallfandombang, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryph/pseuds/Gryph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starbuck has someone new in his life, ‘someone special’, and Apollo is not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Little Star"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Niki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niki/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Little Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845824) by [Niki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niki/pseuds/Niki). 



> Art for smallfandombang story by Niki

I loved the chance to do art for a classic BSG78 story. Starbuck/Apollo is one of my first ships, and I think it is beautifully done in this story. I wanted to do a "family" picture for the cover, and have always loved that picture of Apollo with his arm around Starbuck. Finding a shot of Boxey was also pretty easy. For El, I wanted to choose a waif-like young actress, and Elle Fanning fit the bill (and was brought to mind by the name similarity). Little touches I had fun adding are the Colonial Warrior insignia as a colophon, using the BSG font (of course), and making a barcode from "smallfandombang".

 

(click for larger image)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/89819/89819_original.png)


End file.
